priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Balance Game (2)
A different version of Balance Game into which the contestant has to balance a large scale using bags filled with silver dollars bearing the show's host to win a big prize. Gameplay *The contestant is shown a prize and a large balance scale. The contestant is then shown four bags, each representing a different money amount. One bag has the last two or three digits of the prize's price on it; it is immediately placed on the left side of the scale. The other three bags have different multiples of $1,000 on them. The contestant selects two of the three thousand-dollar bags to place alongside the three-digit bag, forming their bid on the prize (for example, placing $1,000 and $6,000 bags with a $188 bag would make the contestant's bid $7,188). *A bag representing the amount of the prize's price, marked only with the name of the prize, is then placed on the right side of the scale; if the scale balances, the contestant wins the prize. If the scale does not balance, he/she loses the game. History *The game received its first win on the second playing from February 15, 2006 (#3533K). *The vane readout originally had four digits. A fifth was added on May 18, 2006 (#3624K). *When the game was introduced on February 6, 2006 (#3521K), the bags were purportedly filled with "Barker Silver Dollars," bearing the face of former Price Is Right host Bob Barker. Since his retirement, the coins have been replaced with "Drew Dollars," which are pieces of wood covered with paper to make them look like coins. While the staff has confirmed that the bags actually contain no coins, both Barker and Carey show one real coin to the contestant at the beginning of the game. The Barker Silver Dollars were the same ones used in the original Balance Game and the first contestant who won the new Balance Game was given one of the coins as a souvenir; subsequent contestants were not offered a dollar. Carey has revived the custom of giving away a Drew Dollar as a souvenir. *On August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10), the Summer Beach Party special, the game was decorated with a mountain climber wearing surfing gear and on a surfboard. *The game has received 92 wins, most recently on July 7, 2020 (#9222K, aired out of order on January 30). *Balance Game has been played for a car 22 times, most recently on January 20, 2020 (#8991K, aired out of order on January 22). Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 18. *Balance Game was one of five "new" pricing games seen on the ninth/tenth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 29, 2007 (#4104K), December 10, 2007 (#4121K, aired out of order on November 19), January 8, 2008 (#4132K), and January 14, 2008 (#4141K, aired out of order on January 17). Gallery B G 2.png balancegame1.png|Here's the return of Balance Game with the readout under the price of the grand prize. balancegame2.png|Will it balance? balancegame3.png|Now, the display gets moved to where the player has to put enough money on the left side of the scale. balancegame4.png|This is the TV viewer's look on who's playing the game. balancegamebeach.png|Here's the Balance Game special from the Summer Beach Special. This was the only pricing game that did not get renamed in the Summer Beach special. The pole was replaced with a surfer on a surfboard. Premiere Playing (February 6, 2006, #3521K) balancegame2006premiere1.jpg balancegame2006premiere2.jpg balancegame2006premiere3.jpg balancegame2006premiere4.jpg balancegame2006premiere5.jpg balancegame2006premiere6.jpg balancegame2006premiere7.jpg balancegame2006premiere8.jpg balancegame2006premiere9.jpg|The price shows she need to put the $3,000 bag on the scale, not the $1,000. balancegame2006premiere10.jpg First Balance Game Winner (February 15, 2006, #3533K) balancegamewin2006-1.jpg balancegamewin2006-2.jpg balancegamewin2006-3.jpg balancegamewin2006-4.jpg balancegamewin2006-5.jpg balancegamewin2006-6.jpg balancegamewin2006-7.jpg balancegamewin2006-8.jpg balancegamewin2006-9.jpg First Playing With the 5-Digit Vane (May 18, 2006, #3624K) balancegame(5-18-2006)1.jpg balancegame(5-18-2006)2.jpg balancegame(5-18-2006)3.jpg balancegame(5-18-2006)4.jpg balancegame(5-18-2006)5.jpg balancegame(5-18-2006)6.jpg balancegame(5-18-2006)7.jpg balancegame(5-18-2006)8.jpg balancegame(5-18-2006)9.jpg balancegame(5-18-2006)10.jpg First & Only Car Playing with Bob Barker (October 12, 2006, #3714K) balancegamecar2006-1.jpg balancegamecar2006-2.jpg balancegamecar2006-3.jpg balancegamecar2006-4.jpg balancegamecar2006-5.jpg balancegamecar2006-6.jpg balancegamecar2006-7.jpg balancegamecar2006-8.jpg|The price shows she needed to put the $7,000 bag on the scale, not the $10,000 bag. balancegamecar2006-9.jpg Final Playing With Bob Barker (May 29, 2007, #4012K) balancegame(5-29-2007)1.jpg balancegame(5-29-2007)2.jpg balancegame(5-29-2007)3.jpg balancegame(5-29-2007)4.jpg balancegame(5-29-2007)5.jpg balancegame(5-29-2007)6.jpg balancegame(5-29-2007)7.jpg balancegame(5-29-2007)8.jpg First Playing With Drew Carey (November 29, 2007, #4104K) balancegame(11-29-2007)1.jpg balancegame(11-29-2007)2.jpg balancegame(11-29-2007)3.jpg balancegame(11-29-2007)4.jpg balancegame(11-29-2007)5.jpg balancegame(11-29-2007)6.jpg|She has chosen $3,593. balancegame(11-29-2007)7.jpg balancegame(11-29-2007)8.jpg balancegame(11-29-2007)9.jpg Balance Game Win for a Kia Soul (June 22, 2009, #4811K) balancegamekiasoulwin1.jpg balancegamekiasoulwin2.jpg balancegamekiasoulwin3.jpg balancegamekiasoulwin4.jpg balancegamekiasoulwin5.jpg balancegamekiasoulwin6.jpg balancegamekiasoulwin7.jpg balancegamekiasoulwin8.jpg balancegamekiasoulwin9.jpg balancegamekiasoulwin10.jpg Balance Game for a Club Car XRT850 Dale Earnhardt Jr Golf Cart (November 17, 2009, #4912K) balancegameclubcarxrt850daleearnhardtjr1.jpg balancegameclubcarxrt850daleearnhardtjr2.jpg balancegameclubcarxrt850daleearnhardtjr3.jpg balancegameclubcarxrt850daleearnhardtjr4.jpg balancegameclubcarxrt850daleearnhardtjr5.jpg balancegameclubcarxrt850daleearnhardtjr6.jpg balancegameclubcarxrt850daleearnhardtjr7.jpg Balance Game With an Oversized Prize Bag (April 1, 2011, #5505K) balancegame(4-1-2011)1.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)2.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)3.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)4.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)5.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)6.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)7.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)8.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)9.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)10.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)11.jpg balancegame(4-1-2011)12.jpg Balance Game for a Trip to Walt Disney World (April 18, 2013, #6314K, aired out of order on May 3) balancegamewaltdisneyworld1.jpg balancegamewaltdisneyworld2.jpg balancegamewaltdisneyworld3.jpg balancegamewaltdisneyworld4.jpg balancegamewaltdisneyworld5.jpg balancegamewaltdisneyworld6.jpg balancegamewaltdisneyworld7.jpg balancegamewaltdisneyworld8.jpg balancegamewaltdisneyworld9.jpg First Balance Game Win of Season 42 (January 2, 2014, #6554K, aired out of order on July 2, originally rescheduled to air on June 26, then to June 30) balancegamefirstseason42win1.jpg balancegamefirstseason42win2.jpg balancegamefirstseason42win3.jpg balancegamefirstseason42win4.jpg balancegamefirstseason42win5.jpg balancegamefirstseason42win6.jpg balancegamefirstseason42win7.jpg balancegamefirstseason42win8.jpg balancegamefirstseason42win9.jpg balancegamefirstseason42win10.jpg balancegamefirstseason42win11.jpg Beach Balance Game (August 11, 2015, #7202K, aired out of order on August 10) beachbalancegame1.jpg beachbalancegame2.jpg beachbalancegame3.jpg beachbalancegame4.jpg beachbalancegame5.jpg beachbalancegame6.jpg beachbalancegame7.jpg beachbalancegame8.jpg beachbalancegame9.jpg Balance Game for a Dodge Dart SXT (November 11, 2015, #7283K) balancegamedodgedartsxt1.jpg balancegamedodgedartsxt2.jpg balancegamedodgedartsxt3.jpg balancegamedodgedartsxt4.jpg balancegamedodgedartsxt5.jpg balancegamedodgedartsxt6.jpg balancegamedodgedartsxt7.jpg balancegamedodgedartsxt8.jpg Balance Game for a Chevrolet Malibu 1LT (May 18, 2017, #7944K, aired out of order on May 16) balancegamechevymalibu1.jpg balancegamechevymalibu2.jpg balancegamechevymalibu3.jpg balancegamechevymalibu4.jpg balancegamechevymalibu5.jpg balancegamechevymalibu6.jpg balancegamechevymalibu7.jpg balancegamechevymalibu8.jpg balancegamechevymalibu9.jpg Balance Game for a Kia Forte LX (October 13, 2017, #8045K) balancegame (10-13-2017) 1.jpg Balancegame2017.png balancegame (10-13-2017) 2.jpg balancegame (10-13-2017) 3.jpg balancegame (10-13-2017) 4.jpg balancegame (10-13-2017) 5.jpg balancegame (10-13-2017) 6.jpg|The price shows she need to put the $12,000 bag on the scale, not the $9,000. A Car Win on Halloween (October 31, 2017, #8072K) balancegamehalloween2017-1.jpg balancegamehalloween2017-2.jpg balancegamehalloween2017-3.jpg balancegamehalloween2017-4.jpg balancegamehalloween2017-5.jpg balancegamehalloween2017-6.jpg balancegamehalloween2017-7.jpg balancegamehalloween2017-8.jpg balancegamehalloween2017-9.jpg balancegamehalloween2017-10.jpg 16-Year Old Jazmine Plays Balance Game for a Jeep Wrangler (March 22, 2018, #8264K) balancegame16yearold1.jpg balancegame16yearold2.jpg balancegame16yearold3.jpg balancegame16yearold4.jpg balancegame16yearold5.jpg balancegame16yearold6.jpg balancegame16yearold7.jpg balancegame16yearold8.jpg balancegame16yearold9.jpg balancegame16yearold10.jpg Balance Game With a Shirtless James (January 18, 2019, #8585K) balancegame(1-18-2019)1.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)2.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)3.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)4.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)5.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)6.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)7.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)8.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)9.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)10.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)11.jpg balancegame(1-18-2019)12.jpg Super Bowl Balance Game (February 1, 2019, #8605K) superbowlbalancegame1.jpg superbowlbalancegame2.jpg superbowlbalancegame3.jpg superbowlbalancegame4.jpg superbowlbalancegame5.jpg superbowlbalancegame6.jpg superbowlbalancegame7.jpg superbowlbalancegame8.jpg superbowlbalancegame9.jpg superbowlbalancegame10.jpg superbowlbalancegame11.jpg superbowlbalancegame12.jpg Balance Game for an $11,000+ Trip to London (February 20, 2019, #8633K, aired out of order on May 29) dreamcarbalancegame1.png dreamcarbalancegame2.png dreamcarbalancegame3.png dreamcarbalancegame4.png dreamcarbalancegame5.png dreamcarbalancegame6.png dreamcarbalancegame7.png dreamcarbalancegame8.png dreamcarbalancegame9.png dreamcarbalancegame10.png Dawn Goes Barefoot After Winning Balance Game (April 8, 2019, #8701K, aired out of order on April 1) balancegameaprilfools2019-1.jpg balancegameaprilfools2019-2.jpg balancegameaprilfools2019-3.jpg balancegameaprilfools2019-4.jpg balancegameaprilfools2019-5.jpg balancegameaprilfools2019-6.jpg balancegameaprilfools2019-7.jpg balancegameaprilfools2019-8.jpg balancegameaprilfools2019-9.jpg balancegameaprilfools2019-10.jpg Balance Game for an Outdoor Day Bed, an Outdoor TV Lift Cabinet, and a Samsung 55" 4K TV (June 13, 2019, #8794K) balancegamedaybedtvlift1.jpg balancegamedaybedtvlift2.jpg balancegamedaybedtvlift3.jpg balancegamedaybedtvlift4.jpg balancegamedaybedtvlift5.jpg|She picks $17,228. balancegamedaybedtvlift6.jpg balancegamedaybedtvlift7.jpg balancegamedaybedtvlift8.jpg balancegamedaybedtvlift9.jpg balancegamedaybedtvlift10.jpg Balance Game for a Beachcomber 5-Person Hot Tub and a Portable Basketball Hoop (December 24, 2019, #8952K) balancegamehottubbastetballhoop1.jpg balancegamehottubbastetballhoop2.jpg balancegamehottubbastetballhoop3.jpg balancegamehottubbastetballhoop4.jpg balancegamehottubbastetballhoop5.jpg balancegamehottubbastetballhoop6.jpg balancegamehottubbastetballhoop7.jpg balancegamehottubbastetballhoop8.jpg balancegamehottubbastetballhoop9.jpg balancegamehottubbastetballhoop10.jpg Balance Game With Cedric Yarbrough and Patricia Heaton from Carol's Second Act (January 9, 2020, #8974K) balancegamecarolssecondact1.jpg balancegamecarolssecondact2.jpg balancegamecarolssecondact3.jpg balancegamecarolssecondact4.jpg balancegamecarolssecondact5.jpg balancegamecarolssecondact6.jpg balancegamecarolssecondact7.jpg balancegamecarolssecondact8.jpg balancegamecarolssecondact9.jpg balancegamecarolssecondact10.jpg balancegamecarolssecondact11.jpg Balance Game for a Mazda 3 Sport (January 20, 2020, #8991K, aired out of order on January 22) balancegamemazda3sport1.jpg balancegamemazda3sport2.jpg balancegamemazda3sport3.jpg balancegamemazda3sport4.jpg balancegamemazda3sport5.jpg balancegamemazda3sport6.jpg balancegamemazda3sport7.jpg balancegamemazda3sport8.jpg balancegamemazda3sport9.jpg Balance Game for an $18,000+ Trip to Italy (January 29, 2020, #9003K, aired out of order on December 30, 2019) balancegame18000italy1.jpg balancegame18000italy2.jpg balancegame18000italy3.jpg balancegame18000italy4.jpg balancegame18000italy5.jpg balancegame18000italy6.jpg balancegame18000italy7.jpg balancegame18000italy8.jpg balancegame18000italy9.jpg balancegame18000italy10.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:February Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games